The Meaningless Wake-up Kiss
by BeautyButterBae
Summary: When one morning Syo has a hard time getting out of bed after only 3 hours of sleep, Natsuki uses the only method that would successfuly wake him up. An innocent kiss doesn't mean anything anyway, right? However, the consequences of said kiss may be unexpected to both, the kisser and the kissee. (Warning: Shameless fluff and cheesiness. Written from Syo's POV.)


**A/n:** Alright, I've finally gotten around to uploading this. x'D Truth be told, I wrote this in the early months of 2014, but didn't bother to upload until now. That being said, my writing has improved quite prominently since that time, so I recommend checking out my other fics (which I will upload more of eventually). I wrote this for a friend, who wished to read about a possible way, in which Natsuki and Syo would become a couple and so I ended up giving her... this shameless piece of fluff. xD

This is also one of the few fics, where Satsuki doesn't 'influence' Syo in any way, mostly because of the lack of his presence. X'D Yes, it's a Natsuki x Syo fic without any Satsuki, since I figured there is way too many of such works and all of them go by the similar cliches and whatnot. I hope you'll enjoy reading my version of how the pairing could come to be. Intended to be a one-shot, but if you'll want to see more and ask me nicely then maybe I'll write another chapter. ;) Also sorry for the shitty title, but I'm really bad in naming things.

Oh, and it's rated T because Syo-chan has a bad habit of throwing a few good old 'F*ck's here and there. XD

And remember: _Reviews are highly appreciated ;)_

* * *

"Syo-chan... Syo-chan!"

I heard Natsuki's voice above my head.

"Syo-chan, wake up!"

Oh, God... It's morning already?

"Just 5 more minutes..." I groaned and hid my head under the covers.

"Syo-chan, you know I'd love to let you sleep, but we have classes today. It's Monday, remember?" I heard him take a step closer to my bed "And it's my job to wake  
you up. No matter what it takes."

I felt him pull the blanket off my head and groaned again.

"Come on, Syo-chan. Don't force me to do it."

Oh, God... Please, no. No. Don't do it. I knew he'd do it if I didn't get up immediately. Ah, whatever... I was too tired to get up, just yet. And that may or may not be connected to the fact that I decided to rewatch all Hyuga-sensei movies last night... And I may or may have not finished that around 4am... I knew I had classes today, but right now, I didn't care. Those few precious minutes of sleep were essential for me... I didn't move. Unsurprisingly, I felt him lean over me. I knew what was coming, but I was too sleepy to be bothered. Soon enough, I felt his lips on my cheek.

Yep. That was how he liked to wake me up these days... The first time he did that, I was up in a heartbeat. Up and pissed off. The following days, he would do the same, and each and every time I kept chanting in my head 'Don't kiss me. Don't kiss me. Don't kiss me.'. As expected, my wishful thinking couldn't stop Natsuki. But at least that woke me up. Now, I was used to it, and I didn't really care anymore. And my clingy roommate seemed to have noticed that too.

"It's not working, is it?" he asked, seeing my lack of reaction.

"Nope..."

"Then how am I supposed to get you awake?"

"I don't know and I don't care. Figure something out if you care so much."

He was silent for a minute or so, and I nearly fell asleep again, until he spoke again.

"Can I do anything if it'll help you wake up? Anything at all?"

"Yeah, sure. Knock yourself out." I groaned and turned to my side.

"Promise that you won't get mad at me?"

"Yeah, sure, sure. Whatever." I sighed, hoping that I'll be able to ignore any of his attempts. Strangely enough, he was still leaning over me. Not that I'd care. At least, not when I'm desperately clinging on to the last minutes of sleep. He didn't seem to do anything for a few seconds and I hoped that maybe he'd given up, and I'd get just a little more shut-eye time.

God, was I wrong... I suddenly felt something warm press against my lips. No way. No fucking way- He couldn't- He wouldn't- But, fuck me, he did. My hazy mind cleared itself in an instant and my eyes shot open, just to confirm the unbelievable reality. My good friend, Natsuki, was shamelessly kissing me. That Goddamn bastard... I immediately made an effort to push him off. He opened his eyes and broke the kiss, standing back up.

"What the hell, do you think you're doing?!" I screamed and sat up. Damn, was I pissed. I didn't mind his little wake-up cheek kisses, but this was so much more! This time I'll kill him. I swear... He's so dead to me.

"Trying to wake you up. I see it worked." he said in his goddamn cheery tone, that right now, pissed me off so much.

"You little-" I was ready to strangle him, but he caught my wrists and successfully held them above my head.

"Ah, wait a tiny second. You promised you wouldn't get mad at me, remember?"

Fuck. I did promise it, didn't I?

"Fine! I'll keep your stupid promise. But let go of me! And don't you even think about doing this ever again!" I yelled, and tried to pull my hands out of his tight grip.

"I'm sorry, Syo-chan" he said, and I felt him let go off my wrists "But I had to wake you up. And that was the first thing that came to my mind... It's not like I did it to please myself... I don't like forcing myself onto people, but you see... Radical times require radical solutions. I really don't want you to be late for your classes."

"Stop caring so much..." I sighed and began to remove my pajamas.

"I can't, Syo-chan. I love you." he said bluntly and sent me one of his surprisingly charming smiles. What the hell is wrong with this guy? I shook my head, but suddenly felt uncertain.

"Like a friend, right?" I asked, buttoning up my shirt.

"Of course! My bestest friend in the world!" he confirmed and apparently felt inclined to glomp me in his usual way.

"Natsuki... Let go of me!" I groaned, annoyed. I was trying to dress up, after all...

He was nice enough to listen to me the first time I asked.

"Oh, one more thing before I go." he suddenly seemed to remember something. Go? Go where? Just when he said that, did I notice that he was fully dressed and ready to leave. What's he up to?

"I bought you something." he smiled and passed me a small bag made out of brown paper.

"You didn't have to..." I said, looking at the humble bag.

"Oh, don't worry, it's nothing big. It's more of a favor than a gift, really. Come on, open it." he pleaded enthusiastically. And so I did. The only content of the bag was a foam cup from our local coffee shop. It was still warm. I took a sip and smiled

"Caramel Latte..."

"Your favorite..." he grinned brightly.

"Thank you, Natsuki... I really appreciate it." I admitted. After 3 hours of sleep, coffee was the only thing that could successfully keep me awake. "But you really didn't have to."

"You're welcome. And don't worry about it, I wanted to. I was already up and I still had some free time, so I thought that you would be tired after that late night movie marathon of yours, so I just went down to the shop and got it for you."

Yes, that's Natsuki. He's so kind to me, I really think I don't deserve such a good friend. You probably don't know this, but Natsuki doesn't drink coffee. At all. We often go to that store together, when I feel like getting a drink, but he never takes anything for himself. So, basically, he just made the 15 minute trip to and from the coffee store, just to get me that one cup of coffee. He may be annoying sometimes and may constantly invade my personal space, but he's freaking precious. And that is a fact (as much as I hate admitting it sometimes).

"Oh, and I got you something for breakfast." he announced, passing me the wrapped up sandwich "I thought you might be hungry."

"Geez, Natsuki... Thanks." I said, surprised. He usually didn't just go out and buy me food all the time.

"How much did you pay? Give me a second and I'll give you back the money." I suggested and started searching for my wallet.

He chuckled and answered "Don't be silly, Syo-chan. You don't have to give me anything back. I'm just glad I could help. That's enough of a payment for me."

"Thanks. I'll be paying for lunch, then. And don't even try to refuse!"

"You really don't have to. But if you really insist, then I guess I can't stop you." he agreed "Anyway, I have to go now, Syo-chan. I'll see you at lunch!"

"Hey, wait! Why are you leaving so early? Where are you going?" I asked before he made his way to the door.

"Oh, I'm meeting up with Haru-chan. We're working on a little project together" he announced excitedly "But I really have to go now, if I don't want to be late. See you, Syo-chan!"

He gave me a brief hug and left. So that's why he was going out so early... I looked at the clock. I had about half an hour till the start of my first class. I quickly got myself dressed and ate the small breakfast Natsuki provided me with. Fortunately, he bought the sandwich, instead of making it himself. That way, it was not only edible, but actually quite tasty.

After I was done eating, I looked into the mirror to tie my hair back with my trusty bobby pins. As I was doing so, I thought about Natsuki. But not about anything specific about him, just Natsuki as a whole. Awkwardly enough, I noticed a slight blush grow on my cheeks when I did that. Well, that was not right... That never happened to me before, did it? Was I getting sick or something? I pressed my palm against my forehead, but it felt normal. So it wasn't a fever. What caused the random blush, then? The thought of Natsuki? Yeah, right... Must have been a coincidence.

Soon enough, I made my way to my classroom. My first class that day was with Hyuga-sensei. Usually, I thoroughly enjoy those lessons, and really pay attention to what he says. But today was different. I couldn't focus for the life of me. My thoughts kept trailing off the topic, no matter how hard I tried to concentrate. This was most likely due to the lack of sleep, but, then again, I regret nothing! Time wasted on watching Hyuga-sensei movies is time well spent. Even if it resulted in sleep deficiency and a little distraction in class.

Oddly enough, my thoughts kept coming down to one thing. Or should I say person? Natsuki. Natsuki. I couldn't stop thinking about Natsuki. Him of all people. But I didn't fully apprehend that for at least 15 minutes. And when I finally did, I nearly smacked myself in the face. 'Nearly' because instead, I chose a prolonged facepalm. Would drag less attention. What the hell is wrong with me? I never thought of Natsuki for such a long period of time. Not like this... Thinking of him actually made me smile... Maybe I really was getting sick... But, apart from the random, positive thoughts of my best friend, I felt absolutely normal. What could be the reason? I desperately searched for the cause... And then, it hit me.

The kiss. The Goddamn kiss. The little, meaningless, unearned, wake-up kiss. Thanks a lot, Natsuki! Now I can't focus on my lesson because of your lips getting in contact with mine for an extended period of time. Okay, maybe not that 'extended' because the whole thing probably lasted around 5 seconds, but still. Maybe... Maybe I, theoretically speaking, kind of... Wanted it to last longer than that? No. Hell, no! What the hell am I even thinking about? No. That's impossible. I couldn't possibly want to kiss Natsuki. You need feelings for the other person for that. And neither me, nor Natsuki, are gay. Not gay = No feelings. Simple math. I rest my case.

Nonetheless, continuous thoughts of Natsuki accompanied me all the way until lunch. I was to meet him at the canteen. It took me a minute or so to find the table he was sitting at, due to all the unnaturally tall people around me blocking my view. When I finally saw him, sitting across the room with a seat saved for me, I could feel my heart flutter. And I was terrified.

You see, as a child I used to have this awful heart condition... One of its symptoms was a very similar kind of fluttering. 'Palpitations' they called it. They ranged from very slight, to life threatening. The doctors said it was incurable and that I had no chance for a normal life... But no. I proved them wrong. Everything is absolutely fine with me and I have exceeded all of their expectations. I'm perfectly healthy now. And this little sudden flutter couldn't possibly be a sign of recurrence. Especially that it felt... Different. It used to be painful and somewhat suffocating, but this... This was different. This felt kind of... nice. It was warm and rather exciting. It made me want to smile. Just looking at him made me feel like this and- Wait! Calm your tits, Syo, it's Natsuki we're talking about here, right? Why the hell am I suddenly feeling so positive about Natsuki? Ah, screw it. I'll just ignore it, and hope it goes away.

As I promised in the morning, our lunch was on me. However, Natsuki, being the kind person he is, chose one of the cheapest dishes. I tried to convince him to something more sophisticated, considering that I would be the one paying (I had the funds for it, so I might as well), but he disagreed and insisted that he wasn't very hungry and this would do just fine. For once, I didn't feel like arguing with him. We sat down at the table with Haruka and the others from class A. A conversation soon sprung between them and I was just sitting there and silently eating the contents of my plate. They were talking about some things going on in their class, so I couldn't really join in. I ended up staring at Natsuki, who sat across from me, but didn't notice. He was too involved in the conversation to notice. But that's good. At least it wasn't too awkward.

As their talking escalated, I continued watching him. And as weird as it may sound, I must admit, as much as I hate that word, Natsuki was cute when he just talked with them like that. It's not that he looked any special than usual, but I guess I never really noticed it. When he smiled, his face lit up so much and he was even more adorable- Shit. I'm at it again, am I not? This time, I didn't hesitate and performed a rather loud facepalm. Loud enough for Natsuki to hear.

"Syo-chan, is everything alright?" he asked in his ever so kind tone. I'm not sure why but I could feel myself blush instantly. Shit.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I tried to answer indifferently.

"Are you sure? You're all red.." he asked with true concern and placed his palm on my forehead. Suddenly, my heart paced at, at least, twice its usual speed, but... It felt kind of... Good? It would seem that Natsuki's touch had an unusual effect on me. And, yet again, I was terrified. Never before has Natsuki made me feel this way. This whole situation felt out of place.

"Yes, I'm sure." I assured firmly and pushed his hand off my forehead.

"If you say so... But you seem to be quite warm... If you feel worse during the rest of the day, please tell me, okay?" he pleaded and placed his hand on mine, which was at the moment laying on the table. He looked me in the eyes with his concerned look, bearing a worried smile and held my hand. And I didn't retract it. At least, not immediately. That was a mistake. And not only that. I actually smiled at Natsuki, glancing at our joined hands. Now, that was a huge mistake.

I'm such a fucking idiot... What the fuck is wrong with me today? I shook his hand off and looked away. What an awkward situation... I looked around to check if anyone witnessed my unusual behavior. Fortunately, they were too consumed by their conversation to notice anything. But Natsuki certainly noticed. He winked at me, and I felt myself blush yet again.

"Stop it." I mouthed, but didn't dare to say out loud. He only grinned in his usual somewhat charming and adorable way and mouthed the words 'I love you'.

"Stop it." I repeated, clenching my teeth. Is it bad that I suddenly felt a rather nice, warm feeling in my chest as he said that? I guess I really must be getting sick...

Somehow, I managed to survive the rest of the lunch break without any more awkward situations involving Natsuki. After lunch, I had only one class left before I ended school for the day. That being the recording studio practice, or more specifically - an exam of sorts. 'Of sorts' because it wasn't exactly an exam. We were to be given some lyrics and 15 minutes to practice. After that, we had to record the song, but were granted only one chance. We were graded based on our recording. These exams occurred every 2 or 3 weeks, so most of us were already used to them, and we didn't really panic or anything, if they randomly came up. Which they often did, considering that Hyuga-sensei liked to surprise us.

This time, the song was some happy little love song. Not exactly my style, and definately not the genre I feel too comfortable with, but it's not like I had a choice. However, I gave it my best and was genuinely proud of myself, when I was done. As I walked out of the recording room, Hyuga-sensei told me my result

"Kurusu Syo, good job, B."

B?! Are you freaking serious? That was flawless! I totally deserve an A. This may not sound very humble, but I know when I do good, and this was worth more than a mere B.

"Uhm... Sensei, are you sure?" I questioned. There must have been a good reason why my grade wasn't as high as it should be.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Kurusu. Would have been an A if you wouldn't have changed the lyrics. Anyway, excuse me, now. Next!" he called on the next student to enter and begin his recording.

Changed the lyrics...? But... I haven't changed anything! I looked around for anyone who has witnessed the recording and could tell me, what exactly did I change. The only person in the room, either than me and Hyuga-sensei, was unfortunately Ren. He was leaning against a wall, bearing his usual annoying smirk. That guy really gets on my nerves most of the time, but he was the only one I could ask.

"Hi, Ren..." I started and sighed, seeing his tiny smirk grow to a rather mischievous grin.

"Well, hello there, Munchkin." he greeted me. Ah, yes... Good old Ren... If you were wondering why I find him annoying, this is fucking why! He's doing it on purpose because he knows very well that I hate to be called that. I balled my hands into fists, but relaxed them a second later. I didn't want to risk threatening him with Hyuga-sensei in the room. Besides, I had to remain calm, if I wanted to get any information.

"Ren, you know... Hyuga-sensei told me something... Weird. He said I changed the lyrics in the song. Is that true? I need you to be honest."

Suddenly, his defiant expression changed into a confused one.

"What do you mean? You didn't do it on purpose?" he asked.

"Did what on purpose? I don't even know what I did in the first place..."

"You did change the lyrics in the song" his smirk was back "I kinda thought you were just messing around, though. You replaced all the 'anata' and 'omae' with 'Natsuki'."

"Are you fucking serious?!" I nearly shouted, shocked. I couldn't believe his words.

"Of course, I am" he shrugged "It seems you did it unconsciously and never noticed."

Suddenly, he snickered.

"What's so funny?" I asked, already annoyed.

"Read the lyrics, why don't you. And you'll know." he answered somewhat mysteriously. Perhaps I really wasn't paying too much attention to the text before. I got the folded piece of paper out of my pocket and scanned it briefly. The next moment, I could feel myself turn pale, as a terrifying realization struck me.

"So... It's like I basically-"

"Sang a whole love song for Natsuki. Indeed." he finished my sentence.

"Oh, God... I can't believe I actually did that..." I covered my eyes with my palms in exasperation. I heard him chuckle and lowered my hands.

"Well, what do we have here? Did our little Syo-kun fall in love?" he teased, leaned closer to my face and raised my chin up, staring into my eyes.

"I did not!" I denied immediately and pushed his hand away. Things were a little awkward between me and Natsuki today, but I wasn't in love! Who gave him the right to judge such things anyway?

"Yeah right" he scoffed "I know a victim of love when I see him, and you're definitely one."

"I am not!" I kept denying. God, why can't he just shut up?

"It's pointless to argue with me. I can see right through you. In that song, your heart spoke instead of your brain. And love songs are simply reflections of our heart put into words. Your heart clearly chose Natsuki. There's _nothing_ you can do about it now." He proclaimed with his prideful expression.

"What do you know, anyway?!"

"Don't believe me, huh? Tell me, have you been feeling unusual lately?" he started. Could he really know something about myself, which I didn't?

"W-What do you mean?" I asked, slightly confused. Shit. I stuttered. I hate how I get that sometimes...

"Well, the so called 'symptoms' of falling in love include: unusual generosity, sudden blushing, inability to focus, uncontrollable positive thoughts, daydreaming, fluttering heart, chest warmth, desire of physical contact, pointless anxiety, unconscious actions, denial, and last, but not least, the, so called, 'butterflies' in your stomach. Those are very important."

I stood there, wide-eyed, mortified, as I realized most of these symptoms applied to me. No. No, this can't be true. There is no way I could possibly... Fall in love with Natsuki? No, come on, that's ridiculous. I'm just sick. I must be. I didn't get the butterflies in my stomach, so all the other symptoms must be an unfortunate coincidence. Yes. That was it. Ren must have noticed my concern and spoke with a slight grin

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Causing you trouble isn't a part of my interest."

Well, at least that was reassuring. But I still had to deny his words.

"You won't tell anyone because there is nothing to tell. I don't love Natsuki. That one thing, I'm certain of." I argued.

"Oh, of course, of course..." he commented sarcastically "It's not like you're totally giving yourself away right now..."

"Oh, shut up, already!" I groaned "I don't know what kind of delusion you're believing right now, but I don't care. All I care is that you keep it to yourself."

"I already said, I'm not going to tell anyone. I don't much care what you do or who you do, for that matter." he shrugged, his smirk really starting to piss me off.

"You know what's another reason why you won't tell anyone?" I pulled him closer by the collar of his shirt "It's because if you do, I'll just have to tell everyone about what you and Hijirikawa-san do late in the night."

And that made the smirk vanish off his face. An incredibly surprised and somewhat scared expression appeared in its place.

"How do you know about that?" he whispered, nervously looking around.

"Your bed is just through the wall from mine. I can hear every little moan you two make." this time, I smirked "I just thought you might need some motivation to stay silent."

Ren rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I suppose that's fair... If this makes you feel less insecure..."

"Yes, it does. Anyway, I'm afraid I have to go now. Bye and good luck on your recording." I picked up my bag and headed for the door.

"Goodbye, munchkin. Good luck with your boyfriend." he smirked. I only stuck my tongue out at him and left.

To my surprise, Natsuki was waiting for me in the hall.

"Syo-chan!" he called out and ran up to me to give me a brief hug "I missed you."

He always said that after we were done with our classes for the day. It never really meant anything to me though (either than the fact, that Natsuki apparently couldn't survive for too long without me). But suddenly, those words were surprisingly dear to me. They gave me the familiar warmth inside my chest. Now... That was not a good sign...

"Were you waiting for me?" I sighed as he let go of me.

"Mhm~" he nodded bearing a wide grin.

"For how long?"

"Hm... 15, maybe 20 minues."

"You really didn't have to..."

"Don't worry about it, Syo-chan. Now, tell me. How did your exam go?" he asked as we slowly set off to the dorms.

"It was okay, I suppose. I got a B."

"I bet you deserved an A. I'm sure you'll get a better mark next time." he announced enthusiastically, which actually made me smile slightly. He had his adorable moments, I must admit.

When we got to our room, I threw myself on my bed and groaned

"I'm exhausted..."

"Has it been a tough day for you, Syo-chan?" Natsuki asked, sitting down on his own bed.

"Kind of..." I sighed "It just feels like a really long day, that's all."

Oh, yes. A long day of constantly thinking of Natsuki. Now, that realization is kind of terrifying...

"I'm guessing you'll be going to bed earlier than usual, yes?"

"Yeah, probably. What time is it anyway?"

"Uhm..." he looked at his wristwatch "Half past four."

"Oh, then it's still way too early to go to sleep..."

"You can take a nap if you want to." he suggested.

"Nah, I'll survive" I assured him and sat up, my back against the wall "I'm not that tired."

"In that case, I'm glad" he smiled brightly "Also because I was hoping to practice some violin now, and I wouldn't want wake you up."

I returned the smile "Go ahead. I don't mind."

And play the violin he did. He was good, there's no denying that. I used to go against him in competitions, so I know his skill very well. It was nice to be able to listen to him play, once in a while, without having to compete against him. I watched as he played and I could feel myself grin. Not only that, my heart seemed to go a little faster than usual, too. I was thinking of him, yet again. And then, I felt it. The unusual feeling in my stomach. The one Ren was talking about before. And I considered it again.

Could I possibly... Love Natsuki? My stomach seemed to confirm it, giving me an even stronger sensation whenever I looked at him. And all the other symptoms, and what Ren said... No. No, it can't be. Get a grip, Syo. I can't fall in love with Natsuki. I can't! Calm your heart down, suppress the thoughts, digest those butterflies! This is a terrible idea! This cannot be happening... But it is... It's too late, isn't it? Fuck. I do love him, don't I? Perhaps, I always have...? But then again, it would be foolish not to love someone as precious as Natsuki. Sure, he's annoying, he constantly invades my personal space, his cooking is lethal and he has a split personality issue, but... He's more than I could ever ask for.

Wow, that sounded really cheesy. I'm pathetic... This whole 'love' thing has really messed me up. But he really is a great person. He's kind, gentle, tender... Ah, listing all of his qualities could take hours. How could I have not noticed it before? Was I really this blind? But the real question now is: can he possibly love me back? I expect him to.

I mean... he's all over me most of the time and he keeps repeating that he loves me and the way he looks at me and how he speaks... Or is this all just my wishful thinking? If you give it some more thought, he's like that to everyone... Well, perhaps except of his statements of love. Those seem to be reserved only for me, but, even today, he confirmed that it's just as a friend... Suddenly, Natsuki ceased to play, walked over to me, and kneeled beside my bed.

"Is something wrong, Syo-chan?" he asked, concerned.

He noticed? When? How? I turned my face away from him and remained silent for a few seconds.

"N-No. Everything is perfectly fine." I responded with a sigh. He didn't seem convinced. He joined me on the bed and gently wrapped his arm around me.

"Are you sure, Syo-chan? You know, you can tell me anything." he spoke in a soft, caring, kind tone. He was so close! My heart was racing, yet again. Should I tell him? He would understand, right? Of course he would. ...Or so I hope.

"W-Well... You know... I just... Kind of..." I mumbled. Fuck. Why is this so hard?

"Do you feel bad? Is it your heart again?" he worried and delicately pressed his hand against my chest. My heart was surely a cause for concern, but that was due just to Natsuki's closeness, so I lightly pushed his hand off. I didn't want him to worry more than it was necessary.

"No... N-Not exactly... It's just..." I sighed. Why can't I just say it? He never hesitates when he says it...

"Relax, Syo-chan. You know, I won't judge you, whatever you say." he assured, stroking my hair. He seemed to begin reading the atmosphere by now. Come on. I can do this. I know I can! A real man isn't afraid of his feelings. Even if those feelings are for another man... Then suddenly, he kissed me on the top of my head. And that right about did it. I turned my flustered face to him and looked into his kind, green eyes. I swallowed. Ah, fuck it!

"Natsukiiloveyou" I confessed in one short breath and covered his mouth before he could respond. With my own lips. He gasped as I kissed him, but didn't pull away. The next moment, he was kissing me back. His soft lips sliding upon my own. I never imagined kissing Natsuki could feel so nice... Actually, I never imagined kissing Natsuki in the first place, but there we were. He pulled away after a few seconds, much to my disappointment.

"I love you so very much, Syo-chan" he admitted with a wide smile, stroking my cheek.

"I love you too" I answered, grinning slightly. Suddenly, he hugged me tightly.

"I'm so happy, Syo-chan! It's like a dream-come-true." he confessed excitedly, keeping me in his embrace.

"Natsuki..." I sighed indulgently and smiled. And for the first time in forever, I hugged him back. He chuckled and slowly let go of me. The next moment, he rubbed his nose against mine affectionately. I know, it might sound kind of awkward, but it's actually really cute. I grinned, as we gazed into each other's eyes fondly until he spoke again "Your eyes are so beautiful, Syo-chan. They're like the sky on the prettiest summer day."

I chuckled. Tell me, how could I possibly not love him? He's beyond precious...

"You're so adorable at times, you know..." I smiled and kissed him lightly. He thanked me with the same. The next moment, I threaded my fingers through his hair and gave him a braver kiss. It immediately turned surprisingly passionate. I pushed him down on the bed and we viciously made out as I leaned over him. Natsuki moaned a little as I slipped my tongue between his lips, but he didn't resist. On the contrary, he actually parted them slightly. I don't really consider myself a good kisser, since I don't really have much experience, but neither of us seemed to worry about it at the moment. And Natsuki seemed to enjoy the way I dominated his mouth. Soon, I let him take control. He licked my lips sensually, gently sliding his tongue into my mouth. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing. His kisses were sweet and tender, but luscious and seductive all the same. Where did he learn this? I slowly lost control over my body, succumbing to the amazing feeling provided by Natsuki. God, he was good at this. I suddenly felt-

"Wow, dude..." suddenly a familiar voice came from behind my back. I instantly broke the kiss and glared in the direction of the door. Otoya stood right in the doorway, staring at us.

"You!" I snarled and jumped off the bed.

"Uhm... I guess I'll come back later. Bye!" he said, flustered and tried to walk out. But I was faster. I pulled him inside the room, slammed the door shut and pushed him against the wall, my forearms successfully pressing down on his shoulders, enabling him to escape.

"Haven't I told you before to KNOCK before you enter someone's room?!" I snapped. He was not supposed to see that. No one was supposed to know (except for Ren, who technically already knew and I could do nothing about it). Our risks have just doubled.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" he apologized profusely, fear in his eyes.

"Oh, you should be sorry! Maybe next time you'll knock before barging in on someone!"

"I really am sorry! I can't turn back time! But I won't tell anyone! I swear!" he promised, noticeably terrified. Yeah, I could get quite intimidating when I got mad.

"Oh, you won't?! What sort of guarantee do I have? Because, somehow, I don't really trust you. Probably because, the last time you came here, you promised to knock before entering, and, as we can see, that promise turned out great! Do you realize what shit we'll be in if anyone catches wind of this?!"

"Now, now, Syo-chan, calm down." Natsuki said in his gentle voice, placing a hand on my shoulder "Don't be too harsh for Ittoki-kun. I know him well. He wouldn't tell anyone. I trust him."

"Besides," Natsuki continued, but the tone of his voice somewhat changed "I'm sure Ittoki-kun will remain silent, if he knows what's best for him. I mean... I'm certain we wouldn't want anyone to know about you and Tokiya-kun, am I right, Ittoki-kun?"

I never knew he could get this persuasive... Or threatening, if you will. Also... Tokiya and Otoya were... Together?! I swear, are there any truly straight guys left in this school...

"Of course not!" Otoya answered, panicking slightly "Please don't tell anyone! Tokiya will kill me, if he learns that I told you about this!"

"Then it's settled" Natsuki smiled with his usual, bright smile "No one will know. Now, you can let go of him, Syo-chan."

I (quite reluctantly) let him go, returned to my bed and sat down resting my back on the wall.

"What did you come here for in the first place?" I asked, sighing tiredly.

"I just wanted to ask Nacchan for some help with one of our assignments..." he answered, rubbing his neck in slight embarrassment "But it's not that important..."

"Oh, I see..." I nodded slightly "So... You have a thing going on with Tokiya, hm?"

"Yeah... We're kind of... Dating."

"How come Natsuki knows about this?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"I needed some advice a few times and I decided to ask him. I trust him." Otoya was slowly coming back to his usual self.

"Good choice" I glanced at Natsuki and smiled "So how long have you and Ichinose been together?"

"Syo-chan, don't interrogate him." Natsuki chuckled.

"It's no problem, Nacchan" Otoya grinned "It's been a few weeks. What about you guys? To be honest, I was quite surprised to see you two together like that. Mostly because of Syo-kun. I never expected you to play for the other team."

"What? 'The other team'? Oh..." I just realized that technically falling in love with Natsuki made me gay... But it's not like I care. As long as others don't know... "Well, I don't really play for the other team. Not usually, at least. Natsuki is my only exception."

Natsuki, who was sitting on the edge of my bed, leaned over to me and gave me a fond kiss on the cheek. I'm fairly sure that my face lit up with a bright blush at that moment.

"You guys are so cute!" Otoya exclaimed excitedly and chuckled "I wish you the best of luck!"

"Thank-" I suddenly cut off as I heard a muffled moan coming from the other side of the wall behind my back "Oh, God... They're at it again!"

"Who is at what?" Otoya asked, confused.

"Ren and Masato. They're fucking... Again!" I explained and shuddered at the thought of the two having sex. It's not any of my business how they choose to show affection, and I don't even care if they do it like this or not, but hearing Masato's moans (even if through a wall) feels disgusting any way you look at it, and I really don't want to hear that in the first place. Anyway, coming back:

"Wait... What?!" Natsuki and Otoya exclaimed in surprise and a certain dose of doubt at the same time and brought their ears to the wall. When another loud moan reached us, they pulled away and looked at each other and at me in shock.

"So... They're also..." Natsuki started.

"Gay...?" Otoya finished "Huh... Who could have thought...?"

"Yeah... But then again... Whenever they're around each other, the sexual tension between them is nearly tangible." Natsuki pointed out.

"I never thought of it like that... But, now that you've mentioned it, that totally makes sense." Otoya nodded.

"Perhaps..." I shrugged "But I certainly don't want to hear them as they work to release that tension."

To be honest, I didn't care much if they did it late at night. Most of the time, I would be asleep anyway. And so was everyone else. But it was different now. People could actually hear them now. And that created a risk. Not only for them, but for all of the secretly entwined in gay romance us. I became increasingly annoyed as more of the sounds they made reached my ears. After a louder moan, I groaned in exasperation and purposefully hit the wall with my elbow which released a rather loud thud.

"Ren!" I yelled in the direction of the wall "Cut it out! They'll fucking hear you!"

The only response I got was an even louder moan from Masato, which most likely originated from Ren biting him in some sensitive place.

"Ren, this isn't funny! If they find you out then we're all fucked!"

I could hear Ren's annoyed groan on the other side of the wall. After that everything seemed to go silent. Or at least silentER, since I knew Ren would never give up on his sexy time.

"That bastard..." I groaned and crossed my arms on my chest.

"Calm down, Syo-chan. It's alright..." Natsuki said softly and hugged me with equal gentleness. I sighed.

"No. It's not alright. If they'll get caught by Saotome or any of our sensei then all 6 of us will get expelled... And Ren's not treating it seriously at all!" I frowned loudly.

"Come to think of it..." Otoya voiced his thoughts "Maybe... Just maybe... Saotome doesn't mind if we're in these relationships? I know that rule nr 1 of this school is 'no romancing', but... I think that might apply only to straight couples. And since we're technically gay, then maybe that's fine by him. As long as only a few people know about it. Besides... Doesn't he have all of the academy on constant lockdown? I mean, he MUST have noticed what's going on between us by now."

Natsuki and I pondered the thought for a minute or so, untill I spoke

"I guess it makes some sense, but... We're supposed to be made into idols in this school. And idols are not supposed be in a relationship with anyone. Which I consider quite idiotic, but I guess that if you want to be famous, then you have to pay the price... Anyway, if we're supposed to be single then why the hell-"

Suddenly I had the answer. And apparently, so did Natsuki, since we snapped our fingers at the exact same moment and spoke at once: "Fujoshi."

"If we become idols then for a while it will seem like we're single..."I started.

"...but then we would be caught together in some supposedly shocking situation with another man..." Natsuki continued.

"...possibly also an idol" I added "And when the 'homosexual romance scandal' would reach public opinion..."

"...all the fujoshi girls would suddenly take interest in a gay idol couple..."

"...and sales would increase immediately." I concluded.

"So... Basically Saotome wants to use us as a marketing device?" Otoya questioned, with a slightly confused look.

"Pretty much" I shrugged "But it's not that big of a deal. If the alternative is to be expelled, then we don't have that much of a choice... And we're not famous, as of right now, so we don't really have to worry about it yet."

"I guess so..." Otoya sighed "Well, I think I'll be going now."

"So soon?" Natsuki questioned.

"Yeah... I mean, I think I interrupted you two while you were doing something important, so I really should have left a while ago..."

"Oh, it's no problem Ittoki-kun. It wasn't that important anyway" he smiled brightly. I nudge his side teasingly. It actually was kind of important...

"Well, thank you...But I really must go now. I've got things to take care of. Like, you know... Homework, making dinner, cuddling with Tokiya... Yeah just some things like that..." he confessed, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, okay... See you later then~" Natsuki waved at Otoya who was slowly making his way towards the door.

"See ya~" Otoya said before leaving.

"So... Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?" I said somewhat seductively as I pulled Natsuki down to the bed and mounted his chest.

"I do believe it was this." he said softly before gently pulling me into a kiss. That's just Natsuki... Adorable as always.

To be absolutely honest, I have never imagined that seemingly mundane day could have turned out like that. But it certainly did. If anyone would have speculated that I'd fall in love with Natsuki so easily, I would probably laugh in their face and walk away. Heck, I would probably do that even the morning of that same, memorable day. But how could I have known? That tiny, meaningless wake-up kiss changed everything and flipped my world upside-down. I couldn't have possibly predicted that. But I can't complain. Natsuki is beyond precious and I should have noticed that sooner. I regret nothing.

And so. That's our story. That's it. Before you ask, yes, we had our first time that night, and, no, I am not going to describe it. Fucking perverts... All I can say is that it was good. Great, actually... Kind of awesome. But you're not getting any details! It's fucking embarrassing to write about how we had sex. We want at least that much privacy, mm'kay? Great. Good we have that settled.

But, in the case where you would like to hear a little more about our relationship (that isn't blatantly sexual), it doesn't hurt to ask. And, who knows, maybe I'll even tell you a bit more?


End file.
